


endearment

by auroracalisto



Series: quote drabbles [1]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Klaus Has a Crush, M/M, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24808864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroracalisto/pseuds/auroracalisto
Summary: "i didn't wanna fall in love, not at all.  but at some point, you smiled, and, holy shit, i blew it." [unknown]
Relationships: Klaus Mikaelson/Reader
Series: quote drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795117
Kudos: 36





	endearment

**Author's Note:**

> wow this reeks

Klaus clenched his jaw, sitting in front of his painting. He was painting you. His third painting in a row of you. He was pissed with himself. Was this seriously all he could do? He threw his paintbrush down and closed his eyes. It was his fault for falling in love with a human. He didn’t even want to. You were best friends with Rebekah; you were a mere human who cared deeply for his family. Who cared deeply for him? He didn’t understand it. But he knew that he loved you. 

God, anytime he seen your smile, he melted a little on the inside. He thought you were gorgeous. Beautiful. Amazing. Incredible. Any noun that you can think of to describe something that is beautiful, he thought it about you. It made him angry. Falling in love. You would die and he would still be living. But, maybe, just maybe, you actually returned his feelings. That would be funny, wouldn’t it? If you, a human, returned the same feelings for the Original? 


End file.
